


Dieana blackjack

by Demun_writting



Category: Dieana blackjack - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I hope you will enjoy the chapters i hope to put out!, This is a story that ive wanted to write for a long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demun_writting/pseuds/Demun_writting
Summary: In a world of drug dealers, human traffickers, and other nefarious people. one girl stands to stop the route of the problem, and free her city from the tyranny of King Kasino.





	Dieana blackjack

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a story I've wanted to work on for a long time, I've been really excited about it too, so I hope you enjoy!

It was the dead of night, a woman with light pink hair and a casino dealer's suit was tied to a chair in an empty room. She struggled against the ropes, it dug into the skin of her wrists from all the rubbing.

"Jeez, who knew kidnappers were into some kinky stuff" She chuckled to herself as she wiggled more before a single card manages to side out from her sleeve.

She takes the card between her fingers and carefully cuts the ropes to her wrists, once she freed her hands she moved to free the rest of herself. She had to move fast or be faced with the consequences of being too slow for her own good. Footsteps echoed in the hall, two burly men walked down the hall to check on the woman.

"You sure she's tied up properly?"

"Yeah I'm sure, there's no way she could have gotten out within the five minutes I left to go get a doughnut" One of them opened up the door to see the chair empty and the ropes cut. He smacked the other guy on the back of the head

"She's escaped thanks to you!" A giggle echoed in the room, as she swung down from the door frame and slammed her heels into the face of one of the goons. Before the other could react she quickly let go of the door frame and spun around to roundhouse kick the other goon's head against the wall.

"Sorry to drop in, but you have something I need back" She blows them a kiss before taking off running, her heels clicking against the tile floor.

She skids to a stop at an open doorway, spotting her prize within reach, a kinda chubby guy with short blond hair, tied up like she was earlier, guarded by two people with weapons. She quickly flicks her wrists and two cards slide out, she throws them before they noticed her, the cards hit against their hands, knocking the weapons away, but ends up getting stuck into the ceiling. The guys quickly scramble for their weapons as she rushes forward, jumping up to drop kick one in the side, her heels digging into his side as he's forced away from the gun. The other guy grabs his and aims, she ducked down, just barely dodging the bullet as she starts running around him. He fires at her as she tosses more cards, all of them missing the armed man in front of her, till she found herself cornered at the wall, at gunpoint.

"End of the line you pest" But her face held no worry, just a relaxed smile as he fires the gun, the click of an empty clip was the only sound out of it.

"Seems the one who's at the end of the line is you" The man tried to back up, but felt wires against his back, no matter where he moved wires were everywhere. he was trapped in a web of wires.

"I had so much fun, but I really must be going before the police get here, since it seems to me that you've gone bankrupt" The guy groans at the awful joke as she detaches the main wires from the inside of her sleeve, and ties it to a pipe jutting out from the wall.

She maneuvered through the wires with ease and took out the card she cut herself free with, cutting the ropes that covered the guy, before scooping him in her arms bridal style. She slid open the window and stepped out onto the ledge "Have fun without me~" and then jumped off, just as the police slammed open the door.

She slid down the downward slope of the roof next to the ledge, before hopping off, jumping to the next roof with a bit of difficulty, but managing. She gently set him down before patting his head.

"You should be more careful little bird, you don't want those guys to clip your wings." The man looked starstruck, hands to his cheeks.

"You...YOU'RE DIEANA! OH MY GOSH, I CAN'T BELIEVE I GET TO MEET YOU, I'm not a bird BUT IT'S SO GREAT TO MEET YOU!" He was practically vibrating with excitement. She chuckled a bit at his enthusiasm.

"Not often I meet someone who actually likes what I do. I should get going, the police will find you soon enough, they are always on my tail." She gives him a pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the forehead, before she walks to the edge of the roof, but stopped in her tracks by the guy calling out to her.

"Wait! I have questions, and so much I want to talk to you about!" She turned back to him, the wind blowing through her hair.

"Sorry, but I've got prior arrangements, perhaps we'll see each other again."

She blew a kiss goodbye as she hopped off the ledge. He started off in the direction she left from, a flapping noise heard from near his ear. He glanced to his shoulder and saw a card that was taped to his shirt. He plucked it off and stared at it, and in cursive was written [Dieana blackjack] with a picture of a fanned out deck of cards, printed in a shimmering gold color. He stared hard before a determined look crossed his face, he was going to see her again, he'll make sure of that.

* * *

 

Once she felt she wasn't followed, she hopped over to the ledge of a window, sliding it open and quickly heading inside, closing the curtains behind her. She let out a sigh of relief as she takes the mask off her face.

  
"This job never gets any easier..."

She throws off her costume and tosses it haphazardly in the clothes hamper, heading to the bathroom for a quick shower to wash out the pink in her hair and put on her uniform. She tied her hair back into a lazy ponytail, slid on some flats, and grabbed her keys before heading out.

She locked her door and headed out onto the busy streets. She didn't live too far from work, a benefit of working at KK Kasino. Though she can't help but wonder when are they gonna fix that spelling error and change that K to a C like It's supposed to be.

She opened the door and was greeted by a hug from a far taller girl with pastel blue hair.

"Charolette~! gosh, you were almost late, and I didn't wanna work this shift without yooouuu."

She whined as she leaned her head on her shoulder. Charolette pats her head a few times before moving away to go clock in.

"Don't worry Mia, I wouldn't leave you alone to deal with the drunks of this place, that's kinda my job." She clocked in and walked over to her usual poker table, Mia following close behind

"I know, but I do feel bad that you have to deal with them, It must be so scary." Charolette rolled her eyes at her

"Oh yes, says the girl who keeps ritual knives in her uniform."

"Hey, you never know when you need to do a spontaneous ritual to summon an army of skeletons."

"Mia you're never gonna be able to do that."

"Haha, watch me." both squint at each other, before bursting out laughing. "Alright squirt, I'll leave you to your job, but totally swing by the roulette table, it gets boring without you" She playfully punched her shoulder, before leaving off to her table.

Hours pass without much excitement, she gets the occasional drunk person with too forward advances, but that's the closest she gets to 'exciting'. She sighed as she glanced over to stare at the clock on the wall, only a few more minutes, just a few more, then she can go home and fall asleep for the next 14 hours, since tomorrows her day off. She heard footsteps approach and she saw a group of three people walk to her table.

"Hello gentlemen, care for a game of poker?" The three look between each other, before taking a seat. She shuffled the deck with practiced ease, and dealt out the cards.

"So little lady, have you heard any conversations?" He inquired casually as he tossed a few chips in for a bet.

"Depends, I hear lots of conversations." She scoops the chips to the middle.

"I mean ones from perhaps a shorter man, beard, gray suit with a blue tie," She did recall someone like that earlier today, but he was so drunk he couldn't properly form words let alone spill anything.

"No I can't say that I have." she shuffled the deck and dealt out the last cards, one of the men squinted his eyes at her

"Oh I'm sure you have, he goes to this table all the time, surely he must have said something." he had a more demanding tone to his voice this time.

"I assure you, I haven't heard a thing from him, every time he's here he's so blackout drunk that the only understandable thing he says, is 'another round' if we're lucky." His fist slammed on the table, causing the laid out cards and chips to bounce

"And I think you're lying. if you don't start spouting the truth I'm gonna have to-" She held up a finger to interrupt him

"Gonna have to what, assault a lady in a public place with cameras, witnesses, and leave evidence on me that I was assaulted? for guys in business suits, you're pretty stupid" He gripped his cards tightly, crumpling them in his grip.

"what did you say to me, you bitch?" 

"Oh sorry did you not hear me? I guess you're as deaf as you are stupid." She started picking up the cards, when she felt a hand grasp her wrist tightly

"Say one more thing like that and you'll be missing these pretty little hands" He lifted her hand up, gripping tighter in an attempt to make her yield.

A grin spread across her face as she twisted her hand to grab at his arm, bending his palm back far enough for it to hurt and make him let go of her.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave before I take my heels and shove them so far up your ass, you'll taste sticky casino carpeting for the next week." The man's face was red with seething anger, as the other two held him back from doing something stupid.

"She's not worth it, she clearly knows nothing and if you do something now you'll just get us in more trouble." He glared at her for a moment, before sighing and begrudgingly calming down.

"Fine. but don't think this is the end toots, I'll be back, and you better get your manners in check before it costs you a few teeth" She rolled her eyes at them

"Yeaahhh, suuurreee, I'll totally do that." He grits his teeth before taking a deep breath, turning and leaving towards another table as she stared at them. Once they were out of sight, she let her guard down and looked back at the clock. It was 4 on the dot, which meant she could go home finally. It wasn't too bad for work hours, but she preferred keeping the whole in the dark thing for when she's Dieana. As for right now, all she wanted to do was eat some leftover macaroni and sleep for a long time. She wasn't living with her parents to no one can judge her for choosing to do so.

* * *

It was the next morning, or more accurately the next evening when she awoke. She felt refreshed and more tired than ever at the same time, this is what happens when she decides to sleep for too long. She sat up in bed, scratching her head as she stood up and walked over to her fruit bowl to grab an apple to eat. She clicked on the tv to see if there's anything going on, but as usual, it's about stuff not relating to her city, weather, or just weird things like a goat getting its horns stuck on a telephone pole.

  
She was in a spaced out daze, but it was broken by the sound of her phone buzzing.

"'ello?"

"Charolette! good, I got some news for you."

"Good news I hope"

"Not exactly, its more another job for you to do. my sources say there's gonna be a drug smuggling at the docks in about an hour and a half, think you can get there?"

"Probably, but it depends on how good the rooftop placing is. thanks, BB"

"No problem~"

She hung up the phone and slowly got off her couch, hurrying to change into her clothes, and take a can of Halloween washable hair dye and spray her hair bubblegum pink. She slid her mask on and opened up the window, hopping out onto the gutters and climbing her way onto the rooftops.

She hopped from one roof to the other, when she heard someone following her. She stopped in her tracks as she heard her follower suddenly stop as well. She stood there for a moment in silence, before taking a few steps forward. She heard her follower's steps trying to match her own. She quickly turned around and threw a card, making them duck down just in time.

"Who are you!" The man stood back up, a grin across his face as he readied his bat.

"That's not something you need to know, all you need to know is you're mine Dieana Blackjack."

He ran towards her suddenly, taking a swing when she was startled. He hit right into her and made her take a few steps back in surprise. She glared at him and ran at him, catching the bat this time and keeping a tight grip on it to prevent another swing.

"One more chance, who. Are. You."

"I'll never tell!" He struggled with her, trying to yank it out of her hands.

"Okay fine, hope you don't mind an injury or two."

She hit him in the crotch with her knee, causing him to let go of the bat. At that moment she tossed it aside and grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head down to her other knee, breaking his nose. He yelped in pain and stumbled back, hands clasped over his nose. She dashed towards him and bodyslammed right into him, slamming his head right onto the ground. She quickly took out some wire from her sleeves and bound his wrists and ankles, before tying him to one of the air conditioners.

"you're lucky I have things I need to do or else I'd have done worse than a broken nose, and hurt pride, now stay here and the maintenance people will be here soon."

She waves bye before going back to rushing to the location. It was a bit weird to see a random amateur try to catch her, they are usually better than this. She pushes the thought from her mind as she quickly approaches the dock, with still thirty minutes to spare. She ducked down behind some cover just before a dart flies overhead and sticks into the wall.

"Oh come on, another one? can't they see I'm too busy for this crap."

She take a reflective card from her sleeve and slowly sticks it up, not high enough to get her hand darted but enough to possibly spot who's shooting at her. She examines the general spot she suspects the dart came from, due to the trajectory. She saw a glimmer in the mirror before it shot by another dart, shattering it to pieces.

"I've got thirty or so minuets, I can handle one little pest."

She waits a moment and sticks up a plain card. It was shot from her hand right away, and that's when she runs. She rushed to better cover, at a harder hit angle so she can start getting to the bastard. She peeks over the corner, seeing that the area the shots are coming from is on top of some unloaded boat cargo. She starts sneaking over, managing to get up behind him and grab him. But once she had him in her grasp, she felt hands on her shoulders before she was thrown aside. Her back hit one of the metal cargo boxes. Pain shot though her back at the impact., but she pushed through to stand up and steady herself. The two men readied their weapons, one with a dart gun, and the other with a crowbar.

"You know, you two make the second pest that's bothered me today, I'm quite the busy girl you know, I've got a lot of cargo on my plate" Che taps the cargo crate under her with her knuckle as both groan.

"Well of course we would, you've got quite the bounty on your head, and i love a good chase."

"So that's whats up, I figured it would happen eventually, just not while on the job." She stands up and reaches to her sides, taking out and unfolding two dice sticks. both start laughing at the sight.

"What are those, feeble dice sticks? Oooh nooo, scary Dieana is gonna bonk us with little sticks" they both wheezed with laughter, until she dashed forward and hits one of them over the head with both at once, causing the noise of a skull cracking to echo.

"These little sticks pack quite a punch."

The other guy quickly takes his gun and aims it at her, she dashed to the side as the dart fired, she took the hook end of the stick to hook the dart gun and throw it aside, before smacking the other one across the head, knocking him out cold. She sighs and dug out her phone, dialing BB

"BB, I've got a favor to ask."

"Of course, anything for my BFF."

"There's a bounty on my head, I want you to find out who put the bounty up, and where they live, because after this I have quite the talk with this little bastard."

"Gotcha! that's a pretty simple request, call me in twenty minuets, or longer depending on how many are there, I should have your answer by then."

"Thanks BB, at least I can always count on you." She hung up the phone and looked down at the unconscious bodies. She toys with the idea of just tying them up when she heard tires screech to a halt.

"They are early..." she ducked behind some of the cargo and watched carefully as four guys stepped out from the car. there wasn't a boat, or any kind of cargo being taken in or out, which was suspicious. She glanced down at the dart gun and picked it up, digging in their pockets till she found plenty of darts. She loaded it up and waited.

It was taking far too long, it was starting to make her doubt that the info BB got was just to throw her off the trail until she heard the sound of a motor. A small speedboat rolled up to the docks with something covered in a tarp. She tried listening in on what they were saying, but this spot was farther away for good listening then her last spot, so she had to work off of only what she saw. There was a discussion between a man in a nice coat and the boat operator. The operator was handed a briefcase, and he lifted the tarp just enough for those four to see what was under, and no one else.

She was starting to get slightly impatient with this, but being impatient never got her anywhere. Good things come to those who wait. She watched as they shook hands and unloaded the tarped object from the boat. Then suddenly there was quite the noisy shaking, the sound of metal against metal was heard as the operator kicked the tarped object, which she assumed was a cage now. She just needed a little proof, a sign that they really were doing human trafficking, she didn't want to mistaken something innocent for something cruel. And that's when she saw a pair of dainty hands peek out from the bottom of the tarp, wrists locked with cuffs and chains. that was all the proof she needed.

  
She aimed her weapon and fired into the operator's neck, and he dropped like a sack of bricks. She put in a set of darts and fired them off one by one into everyone till the supposed ring leader was the only one standing. He looked panicked, glancing around frantically, trying to find the source of who's shooting at them. And just when he stares in her direction, she fires one more square in his forehead, making him drop too. 

"Man, I'm gonna have to use these things more, it would save me quite a bit of trouble." She dropped the gun and smashed it under her foot, before descending down to the tarped cage. She tugged it off and saw four girls in very little clothes, staring at her with a worried look, which changed to scared when they saw all the dropped bodies behind her.

  
"Don't worry, I'm not here to kidnap you. I'm here to rescue you." She smiled at them, as they stared back, not trusting her one bit. She took out her phone and put a speech modifier over her mouth, before calling the police.

"This is Cheif Carl, what can I do for you?"

_**"Hello there little copper, have you upgraded to iron yet?"** _

"Dieana... What business do you have calling here, and stop calling us with that stupid robotic voice."

**_"Well It's no fun if I do that, I can't give you evidence to lead you to me, that's not how vigilantes work. Anyway, there are some girls that were being trafficked, better pick them up and return them to their families... Probably get them therapy too"._ **

"Grr...as much as I loathe you, you're never wrong about these kinds of things...we'll be there in 5 minutes."

**_"Wonderful, punctual as always. oh and bring about five cuffs, there are five men you'll want to interrogate."_**   She hangs up and pockets her voice modifier "They'll be here in 5, don't be too scared of them." She waves bye before taking out a card deck and dropping it down, making a puff of smoke appears, obscuring their vision. Shen the smoke clears, she's gone.

She had tucked herself away behind some cargo, before scaling up the side of a building and hurrying off. She takes back out her phone and dials BB

"BB, got the info?"

"Of course I do, when have I ever been unreliable?"

"That one time you left me alone at the cocktail party."

"Hey, that was once! and I accidentally drunk alcohol then, you know its illegal for me to do that."

"... I question your logic about legality considering your work, but good you have strong morals about drinking. Anyway, who's been sending these guys? Three in a day and not even at once doesn't mean Kasino sent them after me."

"No, it was actually another guy, his name is Michael Luck, I'll text you his address."

"Luck?... now, where have I heard that name before."

"Id is surprised if you haven't, their family is notorious for their uncanny good luck. Michael's father Max has the greatest luck in casinos, he has never once lost."

"No wonder I know who that is, I've seen him playing the slot machines and winning the jackpots."

"But that does make me wonder, what in the world did you do to piss off a luck?"

"Nothing...well, not yet at least"

"Either way, this can end bad depending on how badly he wants you gone, and luck always seems to be on their side."

"They can have all the luck with their little hands, but in the dealer, and I call the shots. No little luck will get me so easily."

"Charolette, sweetie, I love you, but can I have one call with you without having some sort of pun or one-liner?"

"Sorry BB, habit."

"I'll text you the address, you better get there soon before more come after you, kay byyyeee!"

The phone was then hung up. Dieana sighed as she hung up herself and looked at the text. Looks like her next stop, is the luck mansion. and she won't be going home till this Michael backs off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
